Only A Titan
by MunonaKomusume
Summary: "When she met the perfect mortal to try her newly acquired freedom on, she never thought that that one little mistake will take everything away from her And that meant Leo Valdez."
1. Prologue

**Forever** indeed doesn't exist, and Leo Valdez learned that the hard way.

Years have passed since he returned to Ogygia and left with his love, Calypso. He can never forget her face as he again crashed at the phantom island's shore, managing to break another yet identical dining table just like the previous one. She was carrying her supposed dinner and was about to put it on the brand new and in one piece wooden table, but instead saw a flaming demigod on the middle of the debris of the semi-burned furniture. A sense of déjà vu filled her broken heart together with the flames that glued its broken pieces back in one piece, instead of burning it. A fire bearing demigod of Hephaestus rarely appeared in a millennia, and any son of his born with the said ability was also meant to do remarkable things - both good and evil. And in this historical millennium of the Greek and Roman Pantheon, she only knew one son of Vulcan or Hephaestus who was granted with that fascinating ability- Leo Valdez. The last demigod who will be ever lost and will need her assistance in that haven-like prison.

"Leo..." She whispered his name in a tone that both contain love and pain. She was so glad to see him, but she was also scared. What if, this was just another product of her wild imaginations? Another mindless dreaming that she seemed to do since her hero left?

"Hello Sunshine... I told you I'll be back." He smiled his mischievous smile. That trademark upward curving of the lips that only he can muster. A smile that portrays confidence for breaking an unbreakable rule, a smile filled with affection meant only for her. When she saw him, - the real him and not the one made by her craving mind - her heart swelled with happiness and felt that everything will be fine from then on.

"Oh Leo..." Her eyes had gotten watery; she cannot stop her tears from falling. The gods be damned, they were finally getting their well deserved happy ending.

 _But they were mistaken. Fate was not done with them. They weren't free from its playing hands. They were still pawns and a part of its unending game. With this, they realized, even the beautiful things in the world was meant to meet its end. Even things that were meant to be unending were destined to meet the finish line. And their story was one of those._


	2. Chapter One

Leo Valdez was willing to face thousands of immortal and Tartarus-worthy monsters than to experience that.

He tried his best. As a half-blood, he perfectly understood the importance of having a happy ending. After all, demigods only see a happy and peaceful ending just like the way mortals know about Olympus – simply as a myth. Yet, as a half mortal, he too knew about the struggles of living above the surface of dirtface – his girlfriend's grandmother – that's why, he gave his everything to get the best of everything from both worlds; all for her, Calypso.

He juggled 3 jobs in different engineering firms and corporations, to earn the cost of living suited for his beloved. He was after all engaged - although not officially - to a titan. Despite of his goal, he still prioritized Calypso above the others. But the hours of the day were simply not enough. That's why every free time that he can pinch off of his tight and fully loaded schedule, every minute of it will be spent with Calypso. Not a second was wasted, he was hers alone.

His eyes almost closing, his shoulders drooping because of fatigue, and with the lamest walk he mustered in his whole life; Leo went home a sincere and excited smile adorning his face.

He got a big break in one of the 3 companies he was working for, he finally received his well-deserved and most awaited recognition, which means a bigger salary with the addition of extra time with Calypso. This of course, must be delivered to Calypso in a form of a celebration. With that in mind, he picked up the most expensive wine, a bouquet of sunflowers, and some take-out delicacies worthy of a French romantic candle-lit dinner for two lovers.

The moment he stepped into their humble apartment, his demigod senses went off and signaled that something was off. It was too quiet and eerily tidy. Calypso was not untidy in any form, but at this time, she was supposedly preparing dinner while peeking at the television watching the 'weird yet fascinating mortal' drama series that she loved so much.

But none of those familiar things welcomed him. The television at the living room just across the joint kitchen and dining area was turned off. And he saw no titan softly humming to herself while peeling vegetables and marinating meat for dinner.

His nerves tingling, he stealthy put down the bags he was carrying and went to check their room. All demigods had this strong and somewhat reliable gut feeling - and now his supposed-to-be-filled stomach was telling him that what he will see beyond those closed doors was something that he will never forget.

 _It was something that will haunt his dreams forever; something that will slowly kill and torture him in this life time._

It was maddeningly frightening – his imaginations. His buried fears were unusually brought up; what if the monster that the 7 heroes killed managed to reform this fast and decided to attack him?

" _Of course, attack the lamest person in the group first."_ Leo thought and unavailingly glared at the ground, where he imagined Tartarus was located. _"So original Tarty…"_

What if those vermin oozing out of Tartarus' body decided to attack Calypso? His heart stopped at the thought; suddenly, a life without Calypso flashed in his eyes – a life not worth living.

Out of the thousands gruesome scenarios that his mind conjured, what he saw behind the Pandora-like doors was something that he never anticipated. It was something that never crossed his mind. It was a monster indeed; the only monster that he can never hurt, it was his walking Achilles Heel.

He loved this monster – for the monster was Calypso herself, committing infidelity; in their own home, on the bed that they shared.

His body stood rigid, unmoving and frozen in place. His eyes wide with shock, hurt, and desperation – desperation to find an explanation in what he was seeing, he felt like his heart was barehanded-ly wrenched out of his chest.

Surreal memories flashed before his eyes: How the met, how they bickered, how they helped each other, their first kiss, when they met again, when they first rented their humble apartment, their first love making, the future he imagined, the little Leo's and Calypso's – all stood before him like a wall of grass, and with the blow of the wind, all shattered before him wounding not his physical body but his soul.

It appeared that his efforts weren't enough.  
In the end, a mere demigod can never please a titan.

* * *

Out of the heroes that found his way on her island, she was willing to bet her immortal life upon the statement that she loved Leo Valdez the most. He was not really heroic at first glance. He was scrawny and less regal compared to the others, heck she did hate him the moment he utter a single word — but that what made him special. He was not smothered with affections. Her affections weren't offered in a golden platter – ready to eat, and ready to spit.

Out of the heroes, he earned her love like with sheer effort. Calypso loved Leo Valdez alone - not Leo Valdez the maker of The Argo II, not the Leo Valdez the fire-conjuring son of the Fire God.

She was head over heels for him.  
So what made her do this?

How can she even think of something as disgusting as having another when she already had the best?

Calypso met Odie at a flower shop where she worked. It seemed that Odie too was a flower enthusiast. Calypso cannot pinpoint her reasons for having a fascination at him — was it because he smiled like Drake the pirate? Or was it because his name sounded like a modern version of Odysseus? Or was it because he had the same eyes like the famous impertinent son of Poseidon? But whatever reason that she can conjure, Calypso cannot ever justify herself for cheating.

She wasn't serious about Odie. He was just a fling — something to pass her time. Something to satiate her curiosity. And she was wrong. She didn't expect things to go this way, that they will get a bit serious and will reach the point and actually do it. If she could just turn back time, the first time Odie will enter the flower shop, she'll turn the signage from open to close and refuse to make any contact with.

She was willing to exchange everything that she has just to stop this from happening — seeing Leo's broken expression as he stare at her lying in bed with a different man.

Words weren't needed, one look from him and she knew that she messed things up.

"Leo..." she called out, like her life depended on it — well it did, she cannot imagine her life without Leo.

" _How foolish"_ A voice inside hear head said, " _You say such empty words Titan… You say that you can't imagine a life without him yet she already started one."_ It added.

Leo slowly shook his head, and walked backwards, he can't believe what he was seeing. Even Calypso herself can't believe what she had done. She pulled the white sheet of their tainted bed and covered herself. She chased Leo yet the distraught demigod didn't even bother to look back and left. Calypso controlled the Mist and removed herself from Odie's memories, and hopefully — in his life too.

The day passed and no sign of Leo Valdez was found. She used every communication device that Leo tinkered since cell phones were deadly instead of useful to demigods, but none of it did its job — Leo was completely unreachable.

He was cutting her off of his life. And she was sure that that was something she cannot handle — immortal or not.


	3. Chapter Two

**"I'm coming back for you, Calypso," he said to the night wind. "I swear it on the River Styx."**  
 **-Leo as he leaves Ogygia, in _The House of Hades_**

* * *

It felt like Ogygia all over again – but this was worst compared to it.

She remembered her days back at her phantom island; the times when she stopped tracking time after one on the heroes left and continued on with their lives. How everything around her brought bittersweet memories that continuously stabbed her heart and caused her tears to flow. And how she desperately waited for anyone to show up — now, this place made those unwanted and thoroughly despised emotions to resurface again. And honestly speaking the pain only heightened tenfold.

Calypso closed her eyes as she remembered a sweet fragment of their time together. She bit back a tear and tried to be strong. But no, she can't stop it.

 _Calypso was humming a happy tune from one of the t.v commercials as she prepared their dinner. Completely immense on what she was doing, she failed to sense her better half entering their home and only noticed it when she felt two lean yet chiseled arms softly wrapped itself around her waist with a hot ticklish breath blowing on her neck._

 _"I'm home sunshine~" Leo murmured in a manner that he consider as a sensual one. And to be honest he instead sounded like a cute child instead of a sexy man._

 _Calypso rolled her eyes, "Why can't you try to be normal for once and knock or just shout 'I'm home' instead of sneaking up on me then breathe on my neck like a freak?" She said, yet her smile betrayed her biting words._

 _Leo nuzzled his head into the nook of her neck. "Where's the fun in that?"_

" _Weirdo…" Calypso chided, but even with her severing tone, a contented smile embellished her face, and she craned her neck for them to become more comfortable._

Home... this place used to be their home, but she do not think that Leo will call this 'home' anymore.

Ogygia was her birthplace turned prison by the Olympians after she sided with her father during the first titan war. And so, during her stay in that cursed island for eons, she only has the gods to blame for that punishment. But now, she thought that maybe, being stuck in Ogygia was better compared to this hell that she set upon herself.

Every time she turned her head, and laid her eyes on anything — Leo appeared and haunted her. She saw him lying on the couch, she saw him tinkering at his table in their room, she heard him singing out of tune Spanish songs. But all of these were nothing but illusions — fictitious products made by her mind.

She sat on the couch and cradled her face as tears ran from her eyes. It was too cold for her own liking. She was craving for that familiar warmth that he gives — she wanted her fire boy back.

 _"What are you watching Sunshine?" Leo asked as he sloppily plopped down the couch making both of them bounce. Calypso purposely ignored him, she was already at the best and most exciting part, and she was sure that he knew what she was watching. She didn't need to answer questions where he already knew the answer._

 _"Ahhh... The sappy prince who save the princess." as expected, he already knew the answer. He made a face and added, "Princes are overused. Doncha think too Callie? I bet I can make a better story." He pushed his head and laid it on her lap and played with the strands of her hair. "I'm that greaaaat." He emphasized._

 _A bit annoyed, Calypso took a deep breath, paused her movie, and fixed a glare at Leo. "So mister I'm-so-awesome-and-more-interesting, please enlighten me and tell me a better story or else you'll get see and spend time here on this red couch of yours."_

 _Leo gave her a childish grin, "You mean ours" he corrected, "What's mine is yours, remember?" Leo closed his eyes, grabbed her hand, and played with it. "How about a story about an evil witch?" Calypso raised an eyebrow and urged him to continue, "A heartbroken_ _ **evil**_ _witch I may add." He emphasized as he stared at her accusingly. She rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yeah, and evil witches aren't overused. So original Valdez. Congrats." She said, her voiced laced with sarcasm._

 _He opened his eyes shushed her. "Hush, here comes the best part. A super hot and awesome mechanic got lost and was trapped in her castle." Leo's eye glazed as if his soul left his mortal body and went back to the past. Calypso can't stop herself from smiling; of course she knew where this story of his will be going. Leo stopped talking, yet knowing him, it was obvious that his mind was working. Unfortunately for him, his mind was wired for professionally tinkering with wires, metals and machines; it didn't posses the creativity to use long flowery words in a detailed explanation about his impromptu narrative. He was more of an action or sudden-tinkering guy. He opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head. "I don't know what's next…"_

" _Wow… That really proved how great you are." Sardonically stated Calypso "I'd say that you just passed Apollo's level repair boy." She added._

" _Should I take that as a compliment Sunshine?" He wondered; his own look of sarcasm etched on his face. "Anyway, let's just say, that the mechanic fixed her broken heart as she bewitched him into forever."_

 _A remark had lost its way inside of her throat; a supposed teasing smile was replaced with a genuine and contented one. "Forever?"_

 _With an expression mirroring hers, he answered, "And ever…"_

Soft knocks on the front door temporarily pulled her out of misery. Familiar knocks that sounded like a drum beat; knocks that have a meaning; knock that sounded like Morse code.

"Leo…" She whispered. She pulled her weak body and went to the front door, she swung it open and hope filled her broken, lamenting self as she saw Leo Valdez standing in front of her door, carrying a knapsack. Just like her, he looked so broken: his brown eyes lost its mischievous glimmer, replaced by the darkness of pain that seemed to embrace his entire being; dark bags under his eyes showed how sleepless he had been; and most importantly, the way he looked at her – it was so detached, he was so cautious.

"May I come in?" He smiled, but it was so forced. He looked like he wanted to break down right there and there. And she swore to the gods, she felt the same too.

"Of course…" She answered. Calypso ushered him inside and brought him to the living room. They sat at the opposite sides, facing each other. Silence enveloped them as the obvious feeling of tension filled the air. How she wished that love filled it instead.

" _It used to dear Calypso"_ her mind taunted, _"but do you remember what you did?"_

She fixed her sight at Leo, who in returned, seemed to look at everything except her. His hands were fiddling uncontrollably. Calypso racked her brains and thought of something – _anything_ – that she can say, something to cut this tension between them.

Thankfully Leo shouldered that action. "so…" Leo started; he put the knapsack in front of him. He brought out a folder and showed her checks. "For the past years," his voice choked. Both of them understood the unsaid line inside their heads - _the past years of being together_. "I've been saving for, you know, the future. I managed to save at least this much. So, when it happened…" Another unsaid line - _when you cheated,_ "We will be dividing these into two – "

"Wait…" Calypso interjected. Her mind processed everything, his words, his actions… It was happening, her greatest fear – she was really losing him. "Are we… b- breaking up?" she asked.

Leo took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and answered, "Yes Sunshine… We are…"

Calypso blocked out, not literally, but her hands moved without her brain responding. She signed what he wanted to be signed. Time flashed as fast as lightning, and the next thing she knew, Leo was packing everything.

"I don't want this Leo…" She pleaded. She can't lose him. Gods be damned. She cannot lose him.

"Me neither Sunshine…" He answered, "But I can't be selfish…" Selfish? He was saying that he was the one who was being selfish; the one who stayed faithful and loving till the end.

"What do you mean Leo?" They were still sitting, facing each other. He made an action of grabbing her hand, yet clenched it instead.

"I can't force you into a commitment when you're not ready Calypso." Tears freely ran from her eyes down to her cheeks, Leo looked away, and Calypso was sure that he was crying too. "And I don't know if you'll still want this but…" He opened the front pocket of his bag, and brought out a small red box. "Something to remember me by?" he offered.

Calypso numbly accepted the box; she pushed it open and saw a simple golden band with a small, but familiar crystal etched on it – the crystal he asked for back in his days in Ogygia. She shot him a pleading look. "Please Leo… Come back to me… Please…"

He gave her one, last rueful smile – one painful smile that she will forever remember in her immortal life. "I can't Calypso. I won't… I swear it on the River of Styx" With that said; Leo left that one place he once called home and never looked back.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to AlexandraSkylarSolace. Thank you for the love dear.**


End file.
